What He Didn't Do
by sheltie
Summary: Kendrix is upset with Leo about something. Leo has no clue what it is. Can he figure it out before she blows? Onehsot.


**What He Didn't Do**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

* * *

**A/N: it has been a while since I did a Leo/Kendrix one. So here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"LEO DANIEL CORBETT!"

Kendrix's shout was heard throughout the dorm complex.

"Uh-oh. Man, what did you do this time to piss Kendrix off?" Kai asked.

"Me, I didn't do anything. I swear. At least I don't remember doing anything to make her mad" Leo said adding the last bit since he was now doubting himself.

"You better do something, Leo. Kendrix seems like she's looking for your blood" Damon said.

"Ah man, I'm doomed" Leo groaned.

Kai gave Leo a bit of a sympathetic look while Damon patted Leo on the back. They then left since they didn't want to be in the firing range of Kendrix's rage.

/Scene Break/

Kendrix was moving through the hallway. She was moving like a woman on a mission, which she was. Karone was on her fellow blonde's heels trying her best to calm the usually composed and collected girl.

"I am sure whatever Leo did wasn't that bad Kendrix" Karone said.

Kendrix ignored Karone.

"He's probably really sorry for what he did" Karone said.

Again Kendrix ignored Karone.

"What did Leo do?" Karone asked meekly.

"It's what he didn't do" Kendrix said answering Karone for the first time.

Karone stopped and blinked wondering what Kendrix meant by that. She then rushed to catch up with Kendrix as her mind tried to figure out what Leo was supposed to do.

/Scene Break/

"Leo" Kendrix said as she spotted her prey.

Leo froze like deer in headlights. He wished he could move, run do anything, but just sit there stunned and scared witless. He knew Kendrix was usually a nice, kind, sweet person and always was one to go to when you needed help. She rarely showed her anger since she had great patience. But when she was angry she was a scary sight.

Kendrix stomped towards Leo as Karone tried to find a way to get Leo out of harms way. She thought of Leo as an older brother since her real older brother was far away and enjoying married life. Leo was a great pseudo big brother to her. Even though they were a few years apart in age.

"Leo, we need to talk" Kendrix said sternly.

Leo gulped.

"About what, Kendrix?" he asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Follow me" Kendrix said the spun on her heel.

Leo looked to Karone hoping she could offer any help. She shook her head saying she hadn't a clue at all. Leo sighed and got up knowing that if he didn't get this over with now then he'd really be in big trouble and Kendrix's wrath would know no bounds. Leo found Kendrix close by a nearby pond and she was sitting on the grass near the shore.

"Leo, sit" she commanded.

Leo sat down across from Kendrix, though gave himself enough distance he hoped he'd need if he needed to run for it.

"Do you know what day it is?" Kendrix asked.

Leo was confused and then began searching his memory. He was pretty sure it wasn't Kendrix's birthday. He made it a habit to mark his calendar for it as well as put a date alarm on his phone to remind him. He had a habit at forgetting things unless he wrote them down numerous times.

"Um, a Saturday" Leo guessed.

"No Leo, it's not just a Saturday" Kendrix said.

Now Leo was complete confused. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what Kendrix was saying, but got nothing. He just couldn't think of any specific reason why this day was so important to Kendrix. He looked to Kendrix and she threw her hands up in frustration.

"My god Leo, how can you be so dense" Kendrix said.

Leo was still confused, but was getting angry too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with just a smidge of heat in his voice.

"It means that you haven't been seeing all the freaking signs and signals I've been putting out for the past couple weeks, especially yesterday, on my birthday" Kendrix said.

"Huh" Leo said eloquently.

Kendrix let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a snarl.

"Leo, haven't you noticed how close I've been to you. That I keep touching your arm, hand anything I can touch when I am close to you. How I give you those long looks. The hugs that last longer than they should or that I hug you more than anyone else. That you're the first person I grab whenever I get scared. That I always sit by you and quite close to you whenever we're together."

Leo then began thinking back and saw it all. Oh man, how could he have been so blind?

"Now you're figuring it out" Kendrix said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Leo just groaned. Kendrix was practically throwing herself at him and he hadn't picked up any of the signs at all. He must be the most clueless male on the entire planet. He looked at Kendrix.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice Kendrix. I guess I am so used to you doing those things to me that it never entered my mind that you were giving me any kind of signal" he said honestly.

Kendrix sighed and thought. Maybe she was being too hard on Leo. She did do all of those things on a somewhat regular basis before she increased the rate of them. But she was sure he'd have noticed the increased frequency of the actions. And then connect the dots and see that she was throwing herself at him.

"Kendrix?" Leo asked.

Kendrix looked up and was shocked when Leo pulled her close and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she immersed herself in the kiss. She had dreamed of this so many times. To have Leo kiss her and it felt so good. She then felt Leo's tongue rubbing her lips and she parted them and felt Leo's tongue sneak in and her tongue met his. Their tongues swirled around one another as their kiss deepened. Leo then broke it and it left Kendrix glassy-eyed.

"I am sorry Kendrix" Leo murmured as he peppered kiss all over her face.

Kendrix tried to hold on to her anger, she really did try. But Leo was so good at what he was doing that all that anger evaporated away like a puddle of water under direct sunlight.

"It's alright, just make it up to me" she mewled.

"That I can do" Leo said with a roguish grin that sent Kendrix's heart pound.

Leo spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making it up to Kendrix and she was quite pleased with Leo's system.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that ends this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
